Lavender Dragons
by Metis
Summary: A sweet romance taking place before Meiran's death. Can the pilot of the Shenlong Gundam survive the wrath of the vivid Nataku? [5xMeiran]


> >   
  
  
A.N. Okay, this is a Wufei+Meiran story taking place BEFORE she died. I decided not to make this an angsty fic, so expect sappiness. Also, Wufei' may seem SLIGHTLY OOC, but that is in fact his original character traits, before Meiran died, of course. I'm not sure of Meiran's exact character traits (she is not extensively described in Episode Zero). So bear with me... enjoy !!  
  
  
Lavender Dragons  
Chapter 1   
  
Wufei sat in a corner of a large bedroom, his face obscured by a multitude of books and pens. He was particurlarly interested in one book---law. He flipped anxiously through the pages hoping to find the answers to his already overflowing questions. He was almost where he wanted to be when the door opened and slammed shut. It was Meiran.   
  
She had a strange glint in her Wufei knew too well. "Fight with Nataku !!" she ordered, a slight grin forming on her gentle features. Wufei sighed and closed his book. In the short time he'd known his wife he'd come to discover she had a passion toward battle.  
  
He took a fighting stance, careful of keeping an eye on Meiran. The young girl grinned mischeviously and pounced on him. Wufei rolled away. It was ironic. It seemed Meiran was dying to beat Wufei in battle---she'd beaten every other member of her clan in battle, as had Wufei. So, according to their elders, Wufei and Meiran were the strongest of their clans, and thus---belonged together.  
  
"Nataku will win this battle!!" Meiran shrieked. With a final pounce, she managed to land on Wufei and smile triumphantly. He'd never here the end of it. "I beat you..." she whispered softly, out of breath and happily. Wufei rolled his eyes. "Can I return to my work now, dearest Nataku?"  
  
"No. You have to kiss me."  
"Meiran? Now?"  
  
Meiran nodded eagerly. She'd always wanted to kiss Wufei. The young man had only allowed her to steal small pecks on the cheek or occassionally, and most rarely, on the lips. But he'd never allowed her to give him a full fledged kiss. "I did defeat the last descendant of the Dragon Clan---I deserve a reward!"   
  
"Do as you desire."  
  
Meiran smiled. Wufei always did give in to her, whether it was because he became annoyed, or because he enjoyed pleasing her, she did not know. Since she was already on his lap, she just leaned forward and met his lips. At first, the young man did nothing but allow her to kiss him. As the kiss deepened, however, he found his lips pressing onto her own. He enjoyed kissing Meiran.   
  
"Children---"  
  
Both, Wufei and Meiran pulled apart at the sudden sound of the dominent voice. It was the the two elders. Wufei sat up suddenly, his loose hair falling over his face in a swirly mess. Meiran, on the otherhand, had slid into a rather compromising position on Wufei's lap, but that was nothing compared to the dark color filling her pinkish cheeks.   
  
"Children..."  
  
The two elders exchanged tired glances before continuing. "Children, please appear at the traditional training chamber in 20 minutes. "   
  
As they stepped out of the small home, Wufei managed to throw Meiran a reproaching glance. The young girl bit her lip and silently walked toward her bedroom. Wufei was right behind her. He kneeled beside her, opening his side of the drawer, and when his clothing was produced, he headed toward the bathroom. Sure, they were married, but they still hadn't engaged in any activities.   
  
Wufei angirly tugged at his hair managing to tie it into a suitable ponytail. Then he dressed in white fluffy training pants, a dark blue silk tanktop, black moccasins, and a slip-over garment which was tied with horizantal buttons. Meanwhile, Meiran was having problems of her own.   
  
"Onna!"  
  
Meiran turned towards the male voice, deepened by age. She ignored it as best as she could and proceeded to tie two, secure, tight, and well gelled ponytails on each side of her head. Then she slid into an outfit similar to Wufei's, but slightly more body-fitting.  
  
"There is no reason to rush---"  
"It is your fault that we are in this predicament!"  
"My fault !! Is it my fault that the descendant of Dragon Clan was defeated?!"  
"Onna! We will go to receive our punishment."  
"What punishment? Wufei---are you forgetting that we are married. Those things happen."  
  
The young man simply turned, an air of aloofness lingering with him. Meiran rushed to his side. They may not have been getting along very well, but there was no way they would let the elders now of this. They arrived shortly after the prescribed 20 minutes and stood in the training chamber.  
  
"Wufei, Meiran, children we have news for you."  
  
Meiran turned to face the two elders. She bowed showing respect and admiration---Wufei did as well. The two straightened and glanced expectantly at the others. "Well, as you know, Wufei is the last descendant of our clan---The Dragon Clan, and you my child, are a last descendant as well. As you know, all the others have become part of other clans after marriage, or begun their own clans. But up till the day, we have not yet chosen those that will carry on the name of the Dragon Clan. That is why we have called you here, my children. We have come to ask if you will be the bearers of the title----so that you and your offspring may become the leaders of the new generation of Dragons. What do you say?"  
  
The old man finished his sentence with hints of a slight smirk. Wufei and Meiran, however, could only remain speechless. Being the bearers of the new Dragon Clan generation was an immense honor, and as far as they knew, it took years before the elders could decide the new bearers.  
  
"But why...?" Meiran stammered. Wufei agreed with a simple nod. The elder stepped forward with help of an assistant and took the hands of the two in his own. "My children, you are the purest in our clan, the only two with ideals to be fulfilled. My children, I know what you are thinking. But just because you are young does not mean that you are incapable ! You, are the only ones who we found to be pure, intelligent, honorable, strong, and still maintain a strong sense of justice and integrity. Is that not why you two are married?"  
  
Wufei turned toward Meiran, she was biting her lips severely. All the time he'd known Meiran, even in their marriage, she'd portrayed to be a woman obsessed with fighting---he had never heard her speak of justice or integrity, why was it so? Why had she never told him of her ideals? Wufei shook the thoughts away, he knew why, he'd never told her either...  
  
"Go rest, my children, you have much to do..."  
  
And so, they bowed, each lost in their own thoughts.   
  

>> 
>> ___________________________________________________
>> 
>>   
  
Meiran bowed to Wufei, a custom she very much despised, and readied for bed. Wufei was behind her. "Why have you said nothing of your ideals?" he asked, fairly distressed.  
  
"Dearest Wufei, would it not be appropriate if we reserve our reproaches for tomorrow. I feel ill." with those final words Meiran turned and slid into bed. Wufei frowned and sat at the edge of the bed. Meiran craned her neck in order to stare into Wufei's eyes. Why was he sitting beside her?  
  
Much to her surprise, however, the young man pulled the silky shirt over his body and threw it aside, his muscles unintentionally flexing in the process. He proceeded to change; oblivious of Meiran's curious eyes. She finally flushed and buried her face within the covers of the large blanket. She turned once again, her eyes now studying the surface of the finely carved bureau.   
  
She did allow a tiny surprised gasp to escape her, though, when she felt Wufei slide in beside her. Meiran threw him a studious look to which the young man simply shrugged. "It's your turn tonight, Meiran. I slept on the floor last night, remember?"  
  
Meiran grimaced. Wufei was right. Meiran and Wufei had invented a sort of system, they would take turns sleeping on the bed, alternating between floor and mattress. And, Wufei was right, she had slept in the bed the night before---meaning it was his turn. Meiran stood. Then allowed herself to flop back on the bed. She was just too tired to sleep on the floor. The young girl threw Wufei a pleading look, but he shook his head. She was being unfair. She'd already made him sleep on the floor 3 nights in a row---while she took comfort in the soft, tender, down-filled mattress.   
  
Muttering something as she gathered her belongings, Meiran fell asleep the minute her curved body hit the ground. She awakened the next morning feeling no discomfort whatsoever. That was odd, usually when she slept on the ground she felt pains in her back and neck---now, though, she felt no pains. No matter.   
  
Meiran stretched her muscles, a soothing sound escaping her lips in the process. She continued to stretch until her arm hit something. She nearly keeled over when the lifeform she'd hit gave a discomforting groan. Finally allowing her eyes to push open, she was surprised at seeing Wufei, eyes still shut and breathing leisurely. Meiran stared at the young man curiously, why had he allowed her to sleep beside him?   
  
Meiran studied the space between them critically----2 feet. Exactly two feet. Wufei was sleeping on the far left-hand corner, while Meiran was on the far right. Meiran glanced at the young man contently. She rarely had the opportunity to stare at Wufei's fine features, and now that she was, she realized just how handsome he was. His hair was loose and was falling in sweaty stands over his face. Meiran grinned. Wufei's eyes blinked open and stared into Meiran's own---which were directly above him.   
  
For a couple of seconds the young man just stared, but then relaxed and closed his eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" Meiran asked. Wufei shrugged and gently twirled some of Meiran's hair in his fingertips, it really had impacted to find out of her concerns. "Because you are my wife. And you shall not sleep on the ground if I can prevent it from happening." Meiran grinned and reached for a piece of Wufei's hair, also twirling it in her fingertips. "Do you wish to have breakfast?" she asked softly, her smile somehow hypnotizing Wufei into nodding. "Okay."   
  
Standing abruptly Meiran scurried off the bed and walked toward the kitchen. She threw open various cupboards until she found tea. Quickly glancing at clock, Meiran realized the two had only an hour before they'd have to go train, it was around 5. "Nataku?"   
  
Meiran jumped at the sudden call of her nickname. She turned and stared into Wufei's puzzled gaze. "Yes?" she asked. "Will you come with me today?"  
  
"Shall I go where?"  
"To the field."  
"The field...where you meditate---but why, you've never allowed me to attend with you before."  
"I believe you have issues to meditate about as well. It is okay if you do not desire to come."  
"No---I'll come."  
  
With those final words the two youngsters ate in silence and headed toward the training ground.   
  

>> 
>> ________________________________________
>> 
>>   
  
  
  
Meiran tried hard to concentrate on her push-ups, by then she must've been on the fiftieth one---she'd lost count, once again. Growling, Meiran forced herself into focus, she wasn't going to ruin the training. "Meiran?"   
  
The young girl turned confusedly in the direction of the soft voice, it was Lien. Lien must've been extremely concerned for Meiran, because speaking was not allowed during training. "Yes?"   
  
"Are you feeling all right?"  
"Yes, I think so...why is it that you ask?"  
  
Lien shook her head in response, but peered curiously at Meiran. She'd been acting oddly since the day before. She wondered what could possibly be wrong...  
  
  
  
"Meiran!"  
  
Meiran glanced up, surprised, as the instructor glared at her with astonished eyes. Meiran had fumbled with the steps, she hadn't been paying attention. Stepping forward and lifting an arm, the instructor slapped Meiran harshly, her face raging with anger. "Meiran. You shall pay attention!"   
  
The young girl nodded, swallowing down the lump that had formed within her throat, in the process. She managed to catch glance of Wufei, and seeing his surprised expression, she figured it been as much shock of her having been hit for him as it had been for her.   
  
For the rest of the session her mind was occupied by the extra amount of work that had been bestowed upon her, product of her punishment. Finally, though, about an hour after all had left, she managed to finish with the grueling exercises. Meiran stood, her features taking somewhat of a determined stance. She wanted to go home, lie in bed, rest, sleep...then she recalled Wufei. **The field !!**   
  
Rushing out from the training grounds, she ran all her way to the field. Meiran felt in despair as she was unable to spot his form and nearly gave up. However, before she could, she felt a tiny tap on the shoulder. "You made it," a soft voice murmured. Meiran turned around suddenly, her features relaxing as she took in the sight of Wufei.  
  
"Yes. I apologize."  
"For what, Meiran?"  
"For being late, and for receiving such a punishment. It is not appropriate that I should have   
been misbehaving."  
  
Wufei breathed out leisurely, content in only staring at her. She was beautiful. Everything from her dark, ebony hair to her soft, pink cheeks fascinated him. He managed a slight smirk and motioned for her to follow.  
  
"Where is that we are going?" Meiran asked as she realized they were moving away from the field into a secluded area. "Do not worry, Meiran, I shall not hurt you. We are going to another spot where no one will disturb us. Trust me."  
  
Meiran blinked and nodded, she followed Wufei, being only a couple of steps behind. She studied his form, he was a lot taller than her---at least 5'6" compared to her measly 5'3". Then imitated his walk. Then imitated the thin line his lips took on while he was disturbed. It was very amusing, after all, Wufei could not see her.   
  
"We're here." the young man whispered, staring out into the vast area of flowers. "It's beautiful..." Meiran murmured. She could do nothing but contemplate the wonder before her. No wonder Wufei enjoyed spending long hours in this meadow. Without waiting for Wufei's approval she ran into the wide field of flowers---all sorts. Her senses were invaded with the smell of lavender, roses, sunflowers, pansies, and more. Meiran turned, anxious to see Wufei's reaction. She was surprised to realize that he had disappeared. "Wufei?" she called out warily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Meiran gasped and spun around quickly, there she found Wufei, looking slightly amused and ready for battle. A wide grin swallowing her lips, Meiran readied for battle. Surprisingly, it was now Wufei who pounced on her. Meiran giggled furiously as she wriggled out of Wufei's grasp. "Nataku will not give up?"  
  
"Never!"  
"We'll see..."  
  
Reaching out toward her once more, Wufei managed to trap her in a headlock. Meiran easily wriggled away. Meiran ducked as Wufei hurled a blanket in her direction, and proceeded to fall headfirst into the ground, of course, having had such extensive training, she rolled onto the ground without becoming hurt. "Come on Wufei!! Show me what you're made of!"  
  
Meiran's comment produced a tiny glance of mischeiviousness from Wufei as he lunged toward her. It seemed that she lost her balance and the two ended up tumbling in the cushioned grass. When they finally stopped rolling, Meiran grinned and breathed in deeply. "So this is what you do when you meditate..."   
  
"No, but it was fun..." Wufei sat up and tried to regain his breath--- Meiran pulled him back down. As the young man landed with a slight thud, he threw Meiran somewhat of a confused glance. She smiled and began to speak. "Look at the sky, wouldn't it be wonderful to go to Earth one day?"   
  
"Aren't you happy here?"  
"I am, but my heart desires to visit the heavens---the real ones, not just imitations."  
"I understand."  
"Wufei, promise me that one day if I am not alive that you will go to Earth..."  
  
Wufei remained quiet for some seconds, wondering if there was reason for her last statement. Then, finally, he took her hands in his own and nodded. "I promise, Meiran."   
  
And those last words of understanding spoken between them, the two settled down on their backs, studying the intriguing designs on the walls of the colony (imitation stars, actually...). Meiran closed her eyes, feeling safe and comforted in breathing in the soft scent of lavender and knowing Wufei was at her side, protecting her.   
  

>> 
>> ___________________________________
>> 
>>   
  
The next morning Wufei was awakened by the cascade of sunlight upon his soft skin. He stirred, oblivious to the fact that Meiran was beside him---that is, until he saw her. "Meiran?" he called softly, puzzled as to why she had been sleeping so close. Her body was molded into his, Wufei's arms drooping lazily around her belly. The young man flushed, his usually aggressive features becoming calm and detached.   
  
Absentmindedly he pulled her close, his breath falling on Meiran's neck; she didn't seem to notice. He thought about what the elders had said---about their offspring being the new Generation of Dragons. Would that ever happen? He figured it would...eventually, though he was unsure if either one of them were ready to be parents. **Dearest Nataku,** Wufei thought solemnly **What would I do without you?**   
  
Wufei wondered what Meiran thought of the subject, was she ready? The young man bit his lip as he struggled to understand their situation. He wished deeply that he weren't in such a predicament, sure, Meiran was beautiful, on the inside and out, but was he good enough for her; and if so, why were things so hesitant between them?   
  
"I wish you would understand..." Wufei murmured softly, unaware that Meiran was already awake, enjoying the gentle feel of his arms around her. "Why do you think I would not?" she asked serenly. The young man froze, he hadn't realized that she was awake; much less that she was listening. Meiran turned in his arms so that her gaze met his. "Why do you think me to be so misunderstanding, Wufei. Have I not agreed with you in all you have asked? Have I not succumbed to your wishes as a wife should? So, why does it seem that I would not understand you?"   
  
"Meiran...it is not what I meant---"  
"Then what is it, Wufei? Tell me what you desire---tell me of your dreams and wishes, and I   
shall tell you of mine..."  
  
Wufei sighed uncomfortably, he shifted slightly and moved away from Meiran, placing his arms under his head as he faced the sky. "And why are you afraid to hold me...when I desire you to do so? Will you not grant me even a slight pleasure after all I've done for you?"   
  
"Meiran..."  
  
Meiran shook her head refusing to listen to Wufei's words. She bit her lip and tried hard to withold the overpowering tears. "It is okay, Wufei, I understand I have exceeded my rights as your wife. My deepest apologies and I hope for your forgiveness. I trust I should leave now."  
  
The young girl stood abruptly, finishing her last sentence in somewhat of a rush. "Meiran!! Please Listen ! Will you stop it with the wife nonsense and listen. Allow me talk and put aside your foolish pride---at least for a couple of seconds !"  
  
Meiran stared indignantly at Wufei...how dare he raise his voice at her...how dare he insult her pride...he had no right...  
  
"I have no time to hear your foolish words, Wufei."  
  
"Is this what you want to know??" Wufei asked, pulling harshly on her wrist so that she fell headfirst into his arms. He pushed his lips into her own, aware of the fact that his strength might be hurting her. He pressed ceaselessly onto her, his kisses attacking her painfully. He continued to kiss her and hold her strongly until he could feel the wettened drops of her tears falling onto his fingertips.   
  
Wufei pulled away suddenly when he realized what he'd done. Meiran stared at him with fear and backed up against a large rock. Tears were cascading freely from her eyes, which were glazed with deception and horror. "I hate you...!" she growled angrily, "I hate you, Wufei Chang..."  
  
Wufei bit his lip, what the hell was wrong with him? Why the hell was he acting the way he was? "Meiran..." he pleaded softly. She glared in his direction, her gaze becoming cold and uncaring. "Meiran," Wufei reached for her, and managed to hold her in a gentle embrace. The young girl did not try to move away, it would've been in vain if she had, because she had already noted Wufei's strength.  
  
He wrapped her in a gentle embrace, his lips brushing softly against her own. Wufei carefully slid his fingertips around her waist, pulling her closer. "This is what I desire..." he muttered. Meiran just stared on, confused by his sudden actions, words, and expression.  
  
"You desire what?" she asked softly, letting her guard slip for some seconds as she felt the need in his eyes---and voice. The young man blushed tiredly, as if unsure of whether or not to continue. "I desire...from the deepest part of my soul, for you to be---for you to....be---be...mine." Wufei trembled slightly, surprised that those words had left his lips.   
  
Meiran blinked blankly, also astonished at having heard those words. "Why had you never said anything before?" she asked curiously, her gaze drifting over Wufei's face. He blushed and looked away, aware of Meiran's studying glance. "What could've I said to you, Meiran?"  
  
"That you care for me..."  
"I feel much more than care for you..."  
"As do I..."  
"What shall we do?"  
  
Meiran shrugged and snuggled close to Wufei. His previous outburst had been a desperate action. A desperate action to which he showed his feelings for her...he'd never do what he had again, she knew. "Meditate."  
  
  

>> 
>> ___________________________________
>> 
>>   
  
  
"I'm tired of meditating."   
  
Wufei turned to offer Meiran a gentle smiled, she was energetic !! She could rarely spend more than a few seconds practicing the same activity. He knew well she hated meditation, as well as focusing and things of those sorts. "Rest for a while."   
  
"What about you."  
"Do not worry...I shall continue to meditate."  
"As you wish."  
  
Wufei watched in amusement as Meiran settle down on the blanket, curling up into a comfortable position, and closing her eyes to sleep. It was late, around six-o-clock if Wufei's guess was correct---and it was natural for Meiran to be tired.   
  
The young man sat on the curved rock for several more hours, doing nothing but thinking, thinking, thinking, and more thinking. Finally, however, sleep conquered even him, and he settled himself tiredly beneath the store of blankets they had brought along. Wufei stared contently at Meiran, seeing her soft, downy hair sprawled carelessly over her face and her dark, thick eyelashes peeking out from her eyes. She stirred suddenly, as if she knew he was watching her, and buried herself further under the covers. **I will do all I can to protect you...if anything thing happens to you I wouldn't know how to live.**   
  
  

>> 
>> ______________________________________
>> 
>>   
  
Wufei's eyes blinked open to a dark atmosphere, he'd heard something... He stood uncertainly, carefully pulling Meiran in his arms, she was still asleep. There! The noise had repeated itself, but the young man could not make out who or what it was. He shook Meiran.   
  
"Meiran, wake up---I believe we are being followed."  
  
Meiran stirred, but did not awaken. Wufei quickly lifted up Meiran and ducked into some nearby bushes...who was it? The young man once again tried to shake Meiran, but it did not do much good, so, instead he pulled her closer in an effort to shield her against the approaching enemies.   
  
"Show yourself!" shouted a voice Wufei knew well. He strained to recall where'd he'd heard the voice before, then, he remembered-----the Instructor. Wufei stepped out from the bushes, leaving Meiran behind. In the dark he was able to spot a form not far from his own. He stared on ahead, readying for battle. He may have recognized the Instructor, but the Instructor had certainly not recognized him.   
  
Wufei backed up suddenly as a kick was sent in his direction, and easily evaded it. He did, however, send on a kick of his own----and that one did not miss. The Instuctor growled in anger and proceeded to send a barrage of kicks, insults, and more in Wufei's direction. Of course, Wufei having studied the Instructor's moves constantly, he practically knew them from memory. This was good for Wufei, but let's just say the Instructor was getting his ass kicked.   
  
"Master Wong! Don't get too close!"   
  
Wufei's head swerved intinctively as the name of his master was mentioned. He bit back the urge to fight back, and instead settled himself on his knees. His forehead touch the moist ground, so that there was a faint mark on it. From behind him, Meiran emerged and pushed herself into a similar position. The Instructor remained confused for some seconds until he realized that those he had been attacking (and hopelessly loosing with) were from his own clan.   
  
"You have misbehaved! How dare you attack a member of your own clan!"   
  
The Instructor seemed furious, though, whether it was because he had been beaten, or because they had broken a rule----only he knew. Raising a hand high above his head, the Instructor struck both Meiran and Wufei in a single swing.   
  
Of course, Wufei and Meiran just sat there and accepted their punishment. It would be foolish not to. Then came another strike, and another, and another, until both their cheeks were red.   
  
"Enough!! I have had enough----I have tried to contain myself thinking that this was fair punishment, but I shall not any longer. Mi Leen, you shall stop striking the children and bow before your new masters !"   
  
Wufei and Meiran blinked confusedly from their spot on the ground, what was happening? In what seemed to be a daze, the elder stepped close to them and holding each of their hands in his own, he pulled them up. "Children, you are the new masters. And I shall not accept any foolish shows of pride by part of others---" as he spoke, the elder glanced momentarily at Mi Leen.   
  
The older man struggled to his knees and pressed his forehead against the moistened ground beside their feet. Wufei blinked back and began to shake his head. "No..." Kneeling down in synchronicity, both Wufei and Meiran tried to lift up the elder---he refused.   
  
"My, children, understand, you are the new masters; therefore, you shall accept your role and will not allow yourselves to be ridiculized."   
  
Meiran nodded reluctantly, but Wufei refused to accept. The young girl could see his features contort into those of horror, when all the present members of their clan kneeled down before them. She allowed her fingertips to slowly drift over his shoulder, and offered him a kind smile. He just stared at her, his eyes lost in confusion as he allowed himself to lose himself in her eyes.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
  

>> 
>> _______________________________________________________
>> 
>>   
  
  
Meiran stepped into the living room to find Wufei lost in his array of books. He'd been there for hours, and he'd been reading as well, but Meiran had a feeling nothing he'd read had sunk in. "Wufei..." she began as here fingertips slid over the embroidered titles of the books, "Should you not rest?"   
  
The young man glanced up, he shrugged vaguely, lost in his thoughts. Meiran sighed and made her way behind him. Without waiting for his reaction, she began to massage his tense shoulders. Wufei relaxed and craned his neck to stare into Meiran's eyes.   
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.   
  
"You seem very pretty today..." he mumbled, struggling to get the words out of his throat. Meiran grinned, and in turn, massaged his arms more vigourously. "I have not changed." she whispered back. Wufei caught her hands as they threatened to slide down his chest.   
  
"I am sorry."  
"Wufei? You should not be sorry, you have done nothing wrong."  
"Have I? Are you not incorrect when you say such things?"  
  
Meiran burst out giggling, she enjoyed talking to Wufei right after he'd finished his studies. For some reason, his language seemed to become extraordinarily complex after he'd read a while.   
  
The young man raised an eyebrow, and turned to wrap Meiran in a gentle embrace. The young girl burst into even stronger laughter. She did, however, stop when Wufei pressed his lips against her own and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.   
  
"Tell me what is wrong." Meiran whispered, pulling away from Wufei. Wufei sighed deeply and shook his head no, but when Meiran snuggled close to his chest he couldn't lie.   
  
"It just doesn't feel right. You know? I just...I just can't control this---everything is just coming way too fast...and, I...I don't want to disappoint anyone...especially not you," Wufei finished his sentence and gently squeezed Meiran.   
  
"Do not be afraid, Wufei. I shall be with you forever...I shall be your shadow, I shall be your light. When you call I shall give you my strength, and when you cry I shall give you my comfort...when you need me just call...just call, your dearest Nataku..."   
  
Wufei sighed and held Meiran close, "Of course, my dearest Nataku...of course..."   
  
  

>> 
>> ***I would be lost without you, Nataku***   
  
  
__________________________________________
>> 
>>   
  
"Whose turn is it tonight?" Meiran asked quietly, studying the bed in front of her. She knew well it was Wufei's turn, but, she might as well try, maybe he'd forgotten.   
  
"It's your turn tonight, Meiran. Besides, you received harsh training today...It be best if you slept in the bed..."   
  
"But----" Meiran began, and was stopped when Wufei pressed a finger to her lips. "Just go." Meiran nodded uncertainly and slipped into bed. She glanced down at the sleeping boy and couldn't help but smile. **As you desire, dearest Wufei...**   
  
  
  

>> 
>> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Next Morning  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

>> 
>>   
  
  
"Hurry, wer're gonna be late!"  
"Hold...on, I'm---getting...there, just---wait..."  
  
And so the two arrived at the training grounds, fashionably late, and stared at the grinning crowd before them. Meiran swallowed harshly and stared confusedly at Wufei. "Do you think they're so angry they're expressing it with happiness?" she asked incredously.  
  
Wufei shook his head, but stared on, just as confused. "Children, you are excused from the session today. Go enjoy yourselves..."  
  
Meiran and Wufei stared on in shock...was this some sort of dream? The young man took a step forward and inquired about the grinning faces. It was then that the elder stepped forward, a grin of his own, and motioned for Wufei to lean over.   
  
"We heard about last night..."   
  
And so, Wufei turned a reddish coral and blinked blankly, then turned and uttered the same words into Meiran's ear. She turned a brighter coral. The two walked away and headed for home.   
  

>> 
>> *****What would I do without you, my dearest Nataku....*****   
  
  
  
  
The End
>> 
>>   
  
  
  



End file.
